waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea/International
The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 2000. Brazilian Portuguêse * Ariel - Marisa Leal (speaking) * Ariel - Kiara Sasso (singing) * Príncipe Eric - Garcia Júnior * Melody - Larissa Cardoso * Sebastian - Eduardo Amir * Sabidao (Scuttle) - Mário Monjardim * Rei Tritao - Pietro Mário * Morgana - Nádia Carvalho * Ressaca (Undertow) - Jorge Vasconcellos * Tip - Isaac Schneider * Dash - Mauro Ramos * Linguado criança (young Flounder) - Caio Cesar * Linguado (Flounder) - Robson Richers * Grimsby - Orlando Drummond * Louis - Telmo Perle Munch * Carlotta - Yeda Alvim * Clapio e Alfio (Cloak and Dagger) - Mauro Ramos * Mamae Pinguim - Miriam Ficher Czech * Ariel - Jana Mařasová * Melody - Klára Jandová (speaking) * Melody - Nikola Šobichová (singing) * Morgana - Valérie Zawadská * Blesk (Tip) - Martin Sobotka (speaking) * Blesk (Tip) - Martin Šebestík (singing) * Hrom (Dash) - Zbyšek Pantůček * Postrach (Undertow) - Jan Schánilec * Sebastián - Zdeněk Hruška * Král Triton - Bohumil Švarc * Prins Erik - Saša Rašilov * Rudolf (Scuttle) - Radovan Vaculík * Šupinka (Flounder) - Jiří Ptáčník * Kuchař Louis (Chef Louis) - Petr Pospíchal * Grimsby - Dalimil Klapka * Karlota (Carlotta) - Jana Altmannová * Choir Down to the sea & Here on land and sea: Richard Mašek, Dušan Kollár, Ludmila Genzerová, Martin Šebestík, Olga Mašková & Alena Rychetská * Additional voices: Alice Dvořáková, Vilém Udatný, Vojtěch Rohlíček, Šimon Štěpán, Dominik Dvořák, Miloslav Študent, Tomáš Racek, Pavel Kříž, Matěj Štěpán, Jan Maxián & Adéla Pristášová Danish * Ariel - Louise Fribo * Morgana - Grethe Mogensen * Prins Erik - Lars Thiesgaard * Melody - Maja Even Ulstrup * Sebastian - Lasse Lunderskov * Skralde (Scuttle) - Henrik Koefoed * Kong Triton (King Triton) - Torben Sekov * Tim (Tip) - Ole Boisen * Karl (Dash) - Tom Jensen * Undestrøm (Undertow) - Peter Aude * Cloak & Dagger - Jens Jacob Tychsen * Louis - Steen Springborg * Grimsby - Paut Huttel * Laura (Carlotta) - Jette Sievertsen * Additional voices: Annevig Schelde Ebbe, Helle Henning, Jasper Spanning, Julian Christian Thiesgaard Kellerman, Mads Saetter-Lassen, Malene Nordtorp, Niclas Mortensen, Per Spangsberg, Peter Roschke, Philip Knudsen, Rosalinde Mynster, Trine Dandgaard & Uri Pais Dutch * Ariel - Laura Vlasblom * Melody - Lizemijn Libgott * Sebastiaan - Freddy Gumbs * Morgana - Marjolijn Touw * Koning Triton (King Triton) - Huib Broos * Tip - Bram Bart * Toets (Dash) - Kees van Lier * Haaie Toon (Undertow) - Victor van Swaay * Botje (Flounder) - Jon van Eerd * Jutter (Scuttle) - John Kraaijkamp Jr. * Prins Eric - Albert Verlinde * Chef Louis - Filip Bolluyt * Grimbert (Grimsby) - Wim van Rooij * Charlotta - Marjolein Algera European Portuguese * Ariel - Mila Belo (speaking) * Ariel - Anabela Pires (singing) * Melody - Sandra de Castro * Morgana - Cucha Carvalheiro * Sebastiao (Sebastian) - Pedro Malagueta * Tip - Peter Michael * Dash - Paulo B. * Flounder - André Maia * Undertow - Luis Mascarenhas * Eric - Diogo Infante (speaking) * Eric - Telmo Miranda (singing) * Rei Tritao (King Triton) - Paulo Alexandre * Louis - Carlos Freixo * Grimsby - Pedro Pinheiro * Carlotta - Luísa Salgueiro * Scuttle - Paulo Oom Finnish * Ariel - Nina Tapio * Sebastian - Antti Pääkkönen * Melody - Emmi Pakkanen * Morgana - Ulla Tapaninen * Viemäri (Undertow) - Puntti Valtonen * Joonas (Scuttle) - Jukka Voutilainen * Kuningas Triton (King Triton) - Esa Saario * Hip (Tip) - Taisto Oksanen * Hoi (Dash) - Jarkko Tiainen * Prinssi Eric (Prince Eric) - Jyri Ojaluoma * Pärsky (Flounder) - Petteri Halmela * Kokki Louis (Louie) - Matti Ranin * Lotta (Carlotta) - Maija-Liisa Peuhu French * Ariel - Claire Guyot (speaking) * Ariel - Marie Galey (singing) * Mélodie - Nathalie Fauran * Sébastien - Christophe Peyroux * Morgana - Micheline Dax * Eurêka (Scuttle) - Gérard Hernandez * Le roi Triton - Jean Davy * Tip - Laurent Gerra (speaking) * Flash (Dash) - Laurent Gerra (speaking) * Tip - Jean-Claude Donda (singing) * Flash (Dash) - Renaud Marx (singing) * Éric - Bruno Choel (speaking) * Mordicus (Undertow) - Jacques Frantz * Raie et Moulade (Cloak and Dagger) - Emmanuel Curtil * Polochon (Flounder) - Cédric Dumond * Chef Louis - Marc Alfos * Grimsby - Jacques Herlin (speaking) * Grimsby - Patrick Rocca (singing) * Carlotta - Claude Chantal French Canadian * Ariel - Violette Chauveau (speaking) * Ariel - Nancy Fortin (singing) * Mélodie - Geneviève Déry (speaking) * Mélodie - Élizabeth Blouin-Brathwaite (singing) * Sébastien - Widemir Normil (speaking) * Sébastien - Michel Comeau (singing) * Morgana - Sophie Faucher * Écoutille (Scuttle) - Luc Durand * Le roi Triton - Yves Massicotte * Tip - Manuel Tadros (speaking) * Tip - Mario Fraser (singing) * Dash - Pierre Verville * Éric - Pierre Auger (speaking) * Éric - Alain Couture (singing) * Requinot (Undertow) - Daniel Lesourd * Les Barboues - Joël Legendre * Barbotteur (Flounder) - Gilbert Lachance * Chef Louis - Vincent Davy * Amédée (Grimsby) - Jean Brousseau * Carlotta - Arlette Sanders German * Arielle - Anna Carlsson (speaking) * Arielle - Naomi van Dooren (singing) * Melody - Farina Brock (speaking) * Melody - Debby van Dooren (singing) * Tip - Gerald Schaale (speaking) * Tip - Bernd Simon (singing) * Top (Dash) - Jan Odle (speaking) * Top (Dash) - Tommy Amper * Eric - Jan Josef Liefers * Morgana - Beate Hasenau * Treibgut (Undertow) - Tilo Schmitz * Sebastian - Ron Williams * Scuttle - Hartmut Neugebauer * König Triton (King Triton) - Jochen Striebeck * Fabius (Flounder) - Dominik Auer * Grimsby - Thomas Reiner * Chef Louis - Walter von Hauff * Carlotta - Uschi Wolff * Cloak und Dagger - Helmut Krauss Hungarian * Ariel - Marika Oszvald * Melody - Titanilla Bogdányi * Eric herceg (Prince Eric) - János Zalán (speaking) * Eric herceg (Prince Eric) - Boldizsár László (singing) * King Triton - Imre Sinkovits * Morgana - Éva Szabó * Sebastian - Gábor Vass * Ficánka (Flounder) - Balázs Simonyi * Cáparancsnok (Undertow) - János Bácskai * Tip - László Lippai * Márk (Dash) - József Kerekes * Hablaty (Scuttle) - Gyula Szombathy * Grimsby - Zoltán Dobránszky * Carlotta - Mari Némedi * Louis - Péter Balázs * Pingvinmama - Zita Huszkó Thuránszkiné * Pingvingyerek - Ádám Czető * Melody partnere - Levente Molnár * Sellöfiú - Levente Molnár * Sellölány - Anna Lamboni * Kapja és Marja (Cloak & Dagger) - István Mikó * Additional voices: András Borbíró, Zsanett Czető, Róbert Garai, Gábor Kardos, Dániel Kováts, László Horányi, István Imre, István Rudas, Péter Szokol, Balázs Tardy, Károly Varga, Ferenc Végh & György Icelandic * Aríel - Valgerður Guðnadóttir * María (Melody) - Halla Vilhjálmsdóttir * Morgana - Margrét Vilhjálmsdóttir * Sæfinnur (Sebastian) - Egill Ólafsson * Hip (Tip) - Atli Rafn Sigurðarson * Haps (Dash) - Hjálmar Hjálmarsson * Kónungur Tríton (King Triton) - Jóhann Sigurðarson * Ódrattur (Undertow) - Ólafur Darri Ólafsson * Eiríkur (Eric) - Baldur Trausti Hreinsson * Flumbri (Flounder) - Gunnar Hansson * Skutull (Scuttle) - Örn Árnason * Louis - Bergþór Pálsson * Karotta (Carlotta) - Guður Rúnarsfóttir * Grímur (Grimsby) - Baldwin Halldórsson * Additional voices: Jakob Þór Einarsson, Sigurður Sigurjónsson, Sigrún Waage, Steindór Grétar Jónnson, Harpa Stefándóttir, Tinna Finnbogadóttir & Eyþór Rúnar Eiríksson Italian * Ariel - Paola Valentini (speaking) * Ariel - Renata Fusco (singing) * Sebastian - Ronny Grant * Melody - Perla Liberatori (speaking) * Melody - Miriam Calzolari (singing) * Morgana - Sonia Scotti * Scuttle - Marco Mete * Re Tritone - Bruno Alessandro * Tip - Fabrizio Vidale * Dash - Danilo De Girolamo * Eric - Vittorio De Angelis * Undertow - Massimo Corvo * Flounder - Davide Perino * Chef Louis - Vittorio Amandola * Grimsby - Valerio Ruggeri * Carlotta - Ida Sansone * Bel ragazzo - Daniele Raffaeli * Sirena (Mermaid) - Veronica Puccio Japanese * Ariel - Mayumi Suzuki * Melody - Emiri Nakayama (speaking) * Melody - Megumi Yasuda (singing) * Morgana - Masami Hisamoto * Sebastian - Koichi Yamadera * Scuttle - Tetsuo Goto * King Triton - Taro Ishida * Tip - Wataru Takagi * Dash - Chafurin * Eric - Kazuhiko Inoue * Undertow - Banjou Ginga * Flounder - Nobutoshi Kanna * Louie - Hiroshi Iwasaki * Grimsby - Joji Yanami * Carlotta - Mami Horikoshi * Mama Penguin - Mami Horikoshi * Sweetie - Fujiko Takimoto * Handsome boy - Yuu Hayashi * Additional voices: Megumi Tano, Yuki Masuda, Masakazu Suzuki, Takashi Onozuka and Tomohiro Nishimura Korean * Ariel - Kim Soo-Gyeong (speaking) * Ariel - Bang Ju-Ran (singing) * Melody - Lee Seon-Yeong (speaking) * Melody - Hong Byeol-Nim (singing) * Sebastian - Lee Bong-Jun (speaking) * Sebastian - Song Yong-Tae (singing) * Morgana - Seong Seon-Nyeo * Prince Eric - Choi Won-Hyeong * King Triton - Jang Seung-Gil * Flounder - Seo Moon-Seok * Scuttle - Jang Gwang * Undertow - Lee Jong-Gu * Tip - Kim Ik-Tae (speaking) * Tip - Lee Seong-Jae (singing) * Dash - Kim Hwan-Jin (speaking) * Dash - Cho Nam-Hui (singing) * Chef Louis - Kim Jae-Woo * Carlotta - Kim Jeong-Hui * Grimsby - Park Tae-Ho * Additional voices: Kim Hye-Mi, Lee Ji-Yeong, Kim Jae-Yeong, Lee Ga-Eun, Song Yeong-Doo, Lee Seung-Hui, Ko Mi-Gyeong, Kim Seong-Ki, Jin Seon-Hui & Lo Dong-Won Mexican Spanish * Ariel - Cony Madera (speaking) * Ariel - Isela Sotelo (singing) * Melody - Cynthia Chong (speaking) * Melody - Denise Castro Lora (singing) * Sebastián - Humberto Vélez (speaking) * Sebastián - Moisés Luis (singing) * Eric - Sergio Gutiérrez (speaking) * Eric - Antonio Benavides (singing) * Morgana - Joana Brito * Resaca (Undertow) - Gabriel Pingarrón * Rey Tritón (King Triton) - Guillermo Romano * Tip - Eduardo Tejedo * Dash - Rubén Cerda * Scuttle - Víctor Mares * Flounder - Ernesto Lezama * Grimsby - Víctor Mares (speaking) * Grimsby - Francisco López (singing) * Chef Louis - Alejandro Mayén * Carlotta - Ada Morales * Pado y Deco (Cloak and Dagger) - Mario Filio * Additional voices: Maru Guerrero, Jorge García, Armando Réndiz, Gabriel Ramos, Moisés Iván Mora, Eduardo Giaccardi, Yanelly Sandoval, Alondra Hidalgo, Carlos Díaz, Héctor Archundia, Jessica Ortiz, Marco Portillo, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Erick Archundia, Jorge Lapuente, Claudia Motta, Uraz Huerta, Lupita Leal & Miguel Angel Leal Norwegian * Ariel - Guri Schanke * Prins Erik (Prince Eric) - Kåre Conradi * Melody - Sarah MacDonald Berge * Sebastian - Helge Jordal * Morgana - Frøydis Armand * Svimse (Scuttle) - Anders Hatlo * Kong Triton (King Triton) - Knut Risan * Tipp (Tip) - Kim Fangen * Rask (Dash) - Morten Rudå * Malstrøm (Undertow) - Sverre Bentzen * Fomle (Flounder) - Eirik Espolin Johnson * Louis - Karl Sundby * Grimsby - Helge Reiss * Charlotta (Carlotta) - Anne Marit Jacobsen * Additional voices: Petter Brathole, Emilie Grønsund, Kari-Ann Grønsund, Svein Tindberg * Kor: Christine Meyer, Eigil Berg, Eirik Bøhn Berntsen, Guri Alfstad, Heidi Svendsen & Rolf M. S. Asser * Dialoginstruktör: Kari-Ann Grönsund * Oversetter (dialog): Reidar Gjesdal * Sanginstruktör: Robert Morley * Oversetter (sang): Odd Espen Jenssen * Opptaksstudio: Sun Studio Norge * Kreativt ansvarlig: Kirsten Saabye Swedish * Ariel - Myrra Malmberg * Melody - Nathalie Famili * Sebastian - Anders Öjebo * Morgana - Eva-Britt Strandberg * Triton - Ingemar Carlehed * Frack (Tip) - Kalle Selander * Späck (Dash) - Fredrik Berling * Eric - Tomas Hanzon * Underström (Undertow) - Jan Åström * Blunder (Flounder) - Johan Svensson * Måsart (Scuttle) - Per Eggers * Louis - Roger Storm * Grimsby - Gunnar Uddén * Carlotta - Monica Forsberg * Additional voices: Tomas Futvoye, Stefan Berglund, Jessica Andersson, Jasmine Wigartz, Hanna Storm-Nielsen, Eddie Endre, Christian Jernbro, Blenda Nyman, Anton Mencin & Lizette Pålsson Turkish * Ariel - Berna Terzi Erol (speaking) * Ariel - Tülay Uyar (singing) * Morgana - Nalan Yavuz * Sebastian - Sezai Aydın * Tip - Ali Ekber Diribaş * Dash - Engin Alkan * King Triton - Erhan Abir * Flounder (young) - Tibet Töre * Flounder - Ugur Tasdemir * Scuttle - Nasit Özcan Category:Disney International dubs